minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranmaru Hatake
'Ranmaru Hatake '(蘭丸, Hatake Ranmaru) was a young orphan from Kirigakure, and later became the adopted son of Kristin Hatake and Shikamaru Nara. In PartII he's a genin level shinobi and part of both the Hatake and Nara clans of Konohagakure and a member of Team Neji. Background Ranmaru grew up with a weak body, but the farmers living near him gave him food to survive. One day, he used his kekkei genkai and accidentally revealed witnessing an injury that he otherwise could not have seen. The villagers realised that he was strange and stopped feeding him. Ranmaru became lonely after a while. Not long afterward, Raiga arrived in the course of a mission, and was planning on killing Ranmaru, but Ranmaru revealed his ability and his perception of the sorrow within Raiga. Raiga then carried him on his back, allowing Ranmaru to see the outside world. After Raiga's defection, he and Raiga enslaved a town and forced its villagers to work in its mines, also assembling some followers (including Karashi) to form the Kurosuki family. Personality Ranmaru was a quiet and gentle boy with a fierce loyalty towards Raiga whom he later betrayed. Though ultimately, this was also for what Ranmaru believed, to be Raiga's benefit. After he arriaved at Konohagakure, he picked up personality traits from both Kristin and Shikamaru. He picked up the fighting style that Kristin uses and the eye for strategy like Shikamaru. Appearance Ranmaru is a young boy with short, purple hair which is parted in the middle. He also has red-coloured eyes that would glow whenever he used his dōjutsu. He wore a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-coloured pants and sandals. In PartI, he also has a slightly feminine appearance. However in PartII, he has a more masculine appearance. In PartII, he adapts a style similar to his adoptive father, Shikamaru Nara. His hair grew out long enough for him to wear it in a spiky ponytail similar to those of the Nara clan males. He wears a light-purple scarf around his neck with a blue lined mesh T-shirt under a long sleeved grey jacket with dark-blue edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, dark-colored pants and blue sandals, and he wears his forehead protector on his forehead. He chose this style because he grew to admire Shikamaru during the time he spent with him. To further add to this, he chose to wear earings similar to the ones Shikamaru wore in PartI. Abilities Ranmaru's kekkei genkai gives him the ability to see through walls, cast illusions, and interfere with even the Sharingan and Byakugan. Unlike most dōjutsu, he can see the physical life force inside a human's body to check their status being alive or dead. Also being able to see a person's life form he can predict a series of attacks that an opponent uses against him. He can also use some other vaguely defined powers relating to vision. This bloodline does not have a mentioned name, but when used, Ranmaru's eyes glow red. Ranmaru's powers range from perfect illusions to the ability to transfer life force to bring someone, mostly dead, back to life. After some training in the Hidden Leaf Village, Ranmaru showed to have a high stamina level, and an affinity for Water and Lightning Release chakra natures. Due to him being rasied by Kristin and Shikamaru, he was taught Jutsus from both clans. Kristin taught him the Lightning Blade and various other Water Release techniques, while Shikamaru taught him the Nara clan techniques. Due to his high stamina, Ranmaru was able to master the Shadow techniques of the Nara Clan. PartI Curry of Life Arc Ranmaru was first introduced spotting Rokusuke's party escaping from Katabami Kinzan for Raiga. Raiga and Ranmaru then fought Kristin Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Kovu Hatake, and Team Guy (minus Guy himself) when they arrived to defeat the Kurosuki family. Raiga initially gained the advantage due to Ranmaru's abilities and his powerful lightning technique, but after Ranmaru was knocked away from him, Raiga became distraught over losing him, and Kristin knocked him off a cliff, using her own lightning style attack. Ranmaru then revealed his role and past to the Konoha shinobi and asked to die. Kristin's group left him in a small shed on the mountain and took him back to the Curry of Life Shop after defeating the remaining Kurosuki family members. Karashi took Ranmaru on his back, and then brought him to Raiga, who wasn't dead yet. Ranmaru revived him with his chakra, but then passed out, seemingly dead, from doing so, which caused Raiga to demand that Karashi bring him the Konoha ninja. Kristin and Tenten discovered that Ranmaru was alive, and brought him to a shed in the middle of a thunderstorm, trying to bring down his fever. While Ranmaru was willing to die, Tenten and Kristin told him that he didn't deserve to decide that, as the people he helped Raiga kill could not make that decision. Ranmaru recovered his health, and became able to walk after eating the Curry of Life, and wished for Raiga to eat it. Ranmaru accompanied Kristin, Tenten, Sanshō, and Karashi to the mountain where Lee, Neji, Kovu, and Naruto were fighting Raiga, and fed the wounded ninja the curry. Ranmaru returned to Raiga and using his mist, tried to trick him into walking over a cliff in order to atone for his actions. The plan failed when Lee attacked and interrupted Raiga, and when Ranmaru attempted to convince Raiga to stop the battle, Raiga believed that Ranmaru had betrayed him. Kristin rose to protect Ranmaru, and punched Raiga off the cliff through successive attacks with multipule water clones and an enhanced Lightning Blade. Raiga realised how Ranmaru could never be a truly free soul as long as he depended on him, and gave himself a funeral in one of his more coherent moments. In the end, Ranmaru becomes an apprentice at the Curry of Life shop. Lunar Mission Arc Ranmaru makes a second appearance in the fan-made arc known as the "Lunar Mission Arc". The team led by Jiriya consisting of Naruto, Kristin and Kakashi, Shikamaru and Shikaku, Orchi and Satsuki, and Choji and Choza, stopped at the Curry of Life shop for lunch and an overnight stay before they headed to the Land of the Moon. Ranmaru was overjoyed to see Kristin again and embraced her when he saw her. After Kristin relayed the basics of her mission, Ranmaru voiced his concern and told her to be careful. The next day when the group left, Ranmaru hugged Kristin goodbye and watched as the ship sailed off. His next appearance was when Helena, Jiriya, Kakashi, and Satsuki came back to the Curry of Life shop to request that Ranmaru come back with them to help Kristin, who was in a coma-like genjutsu and they believed Ranmaru could help break her out of it. Ranmaru agreed and went back with them. He used his unique kekkei genkai to help reach Kristin through the genjutsu. That helped Kristin hear the voices of the rest of the team, calling out to her. When she broke free and awoke, Ranmaru embraced her, crying. He returned to the Curry of Life shop with them, and asked Kristin if it was okay if he returned to Konohagakure with her. With the approval of Sanshō, Ranmaru travled home with the rest of the team. From then on, he moved in with the Hatake family, and was privately trained by Kristin. Remaining Filler Arcs Ranmaru made small appearances in the next few arcs of the series. He was shown briefly with Shikamaru in the Menma arc. In the final filler arc of PartI, Ranmaru was shown with Kristin and Shikamaru, and he grew fond of both of them. When he heard that they were dispatched on a mission to help the three Sand Siblings, he was worried for thier safety, but he believed in them. Before Shikamaru and Kristin left, he voiced how he viewed them, not as mentors or older siblings, but as a Mother and Father. His words to them were "Please be careful Mom and Dad." Kristin and Shikamaru were shocked at the revelation, but smiled and agreed they would. PartII Kazekage Rescue Arc Ranmaru appears alongside his parents and Temari shortly after Naruto returns to Konohagakure. He is happy to see Naruto. He accompanies Naruto, Sakura, Kallera, Shikamaru, Kristin, and Temari who walk the streets of the village. When Naruto asks about Shikamaru's relationship, Ranmaru voices that "Temari isn't my dad's type" and laughs. At this time it is revealed that Ranmaru graduated from the Ninja Academy and is a genin. He is on a team with Hanbi Hyuga and Cheya Akimichi, and his Jonin sensei is Neji Hyuga. He wishes Kristin luck during her "fight" with Kakashi as part of testing Naruto, Sakura, and Kristin. As the test gets underway, Ranmaru is seen with Kallera watching. When the sun sets, Ranmaru complains that it was just getting good, but he promised he would be home before dinner. Ranmaru is then shown with Shikamaru as they see Kristin off on her mission to the Hidden Sand Village to rescue Gaara. He hugs her goodbye and watches as Shikamaru gives Kristin his anniversary gift to her. Ranmaru smiles as Kristin leaves with the rest of her team. Sasuke and Sai Arc Ranmaru is first seen dressed in his ninja gear and excited at the fact Kristin and the rest of her team are comming home. He runs into Shikamaru's room and yells at him to get up. When Shikamaru didn't feel like moving, Ranmaru helped him out of bed and out of his room. Shikamaru explains to his excited son that Kristin won't be home that early in the morning (which in fact isn't true at the fact that she was already in the village at this time), but Ranmaru explains that Gai-sensei is also with them, and he likes to be as early as possible. A few hours later, Kristin meets up with Ranmaru and Shikamaru, and explains her predicament about her team being "Under-manned". Ranmaru offers his help, but is turned down by Shikamaru when he knows the details of Team Kakashi's next mission. Ranmaru tries to plead with both his parents, but is turned down at the reason "It's way to dangerous for a rookie genin to handle". When Sai arrives and attacks the group later, after Naruto's pleas are turned down as well, Ranmaru stands behind Shirayuki and watches as Kristin unveils her Wind Release: Scythe Dragon jutsu in combination with Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing Technique. When it was time for her to depart and randevouze with her team, Ranamaru hugs Kristin goodbye and tells her to be careful on her next mission. It was revealed that during Team Kakashi's mission that Ranmaru was with Shikamaru during that terms Chunin Exams. He had spent the whole time with his father and enjoyed his time. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Ranmaru appears next to his father and the rest of Team 10 as they visit Kakashi in the hospital. He's excited to see his mom, and is also a bit taken aback by Shikamaru's grudge against Sai from their first encounter. But after Kristin's explaination, Ranmaru understands and lets it slide. He joins the two teams as they eat BBQ and watches in amusement as Sai tries to come up with nicknames for the group. He is again seen after both Team Kakashi and Team Asuma return from thier missions and is seen with Shikamaru and Choji as they come across Sora for the first time. He watches as Sora insults everyone around him, causing a large fight to ensure. Sora insults Ranmaru by calling him a "Little Runt", causing anger in both Kristin and Shikamaru, however the two don't enter the fight. Whenever Ranmaru tried to, he was held back by his parents and watched. He was later seen at the BBQ restaraunt, sitting in between his parents, hapily enjoying his meat. His next appearance is with Shikamaru and Choji as they search the village for Sora. Along with him are Kristin's ninja hounds. Later that night, when the power around the village goes out, he was at the BBQ place eating out. After Shikamaru and Choji went over protocol, Shikamaru instructed Ranmaru to stay by his side no matter what. Ranmaru agrees and holds to that promise. When Shikamaru was summoned by Tsunade, Ranmaru was seen right beside him as he went over the situation at hand. After his request to join the front lines was granted, Ranmaru accompanied Shikamaru as they recruted Ino and Kristin. He watched the the Konoha-nin fought the zombies and was impressed at the teamwork effort. As they were patrolling the village, Kristin sensed Sora's rage and power and decided it was best she find him and help out Naruto in fighting him. Since her connection with the tailed-beasts threw off her own senses, Ranmaru helped Kristin locate Sora's location and stayed with her. He watched as Kristin and Naruto teamed up against fighting Sora, who was slowly being enveloped by the Nine-Tails' cloak. As the battle raged on, Ranmaru was visbly worried about his mother's safety and was truely afraid for her life. When it was over, he watched as Kristin poured every last bit of chakra she had into healing Sora. He stood by her side and was proud that she controlled her demon powers enough to show Sora that they weren't really necessary. Hidan and Kakazu Arc Ranmaru does appear more frequently in this arc than the previous ones. The majority of his appearances are during Naruto's training while the Nijū Shōtai were out chasing the two Akatsuki members, Kakazu and Hidan. After his parents, Shikamaru and Kristin, were dispatched along with the rest of Team Sarutobi, Ranmaru spent the majority of his time with Kallera, and the members of Team Kakashi, watching as Naruto focused on his training with Kakashi and Yamato. Of course, knowing of the threat his parents were facing, Ranmaru was deeply worried about them, and constantly hoped they would come home safely. When Izumo returned with news of Asuma's death, Ranmaru's first though was one of his parents was killed in battle, but he was relieved when they were both alive, but also saddened at the loss of Asuma; his father's sensei. He, along with Kakashi and Kallera, traveled to Kurenai's place to meet up with Shikamaru, Kristin, and Konaha; who were there comforting Kurenai. Ranmaru could tell just by their facial expressions how deeply hurt by the events of the battle with the Akatsuki. He ran to his parents and embraced them, saying that he was happy they were alive and home. He then embraced his father, while Kallera embraced Kristin. Later that night, Ranmaru went home with Kristin and her family while Shikamaru walked to his place; giving him and Kristin time apart so he could grieve for his sensei's death. The next day he was seen at Asuma's funeral, holding Kristin's hand and crying. After the funeral, Choji walked Ranmaru home while Kristin went to check on Shikamaru; before she left, Ranmaru asked Kristin to tell Shikamaru "that I love him and nothing will change that. He's my dad and will always be my dad, and I feel the same way I always have. Tell him that he's the greates father and I'm proud of him." Kristin nodded and she did, in fact, tell Shikamaru those exact words. That night, Ranmaru fell asleep in his mother's arms, smiling and hugging his stuffed deer that his father gave him as a present. The next day, at sunset, Ranmaru was seen with Kristin, Hanabi, and Cheya at Asuma's gravestone, bowing over it. He hugged his dad, smiling, and then followed his team and mom out of the cementary. He slept in his own room, and was unaware that Kristin and Kakashi accompanied Team Ten to avenge Asuma's death. He woke up the following morning and read a note that Kristin had left, explaining everything. Once he informed Konaha, Kovu, and Kallera, the four were called up by Lady Tsunade. Their orders were to standby for twenty-four hours and if by then if Naruto hasn't finished his training, they were to be sent as backup for Kakashi and the newly formed Team Ten; Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kristin. He watched as Kristin and Naruto teamed up and defeated Kakazu. After Shikamaru returned with Sakura, Sai, and Kovu (as Helgo), Ranmaru ran and embraced his father with happiness. He sat by his side as Kristin healed him and the small family shared a tearful embrace. Once they all returned to the village, Ranmaru was seen with his parents at Asuma's grave once again. After Shikamaru makes his promise to Kurenai, Ranmaru embraces his father and shares just how proud he is of him. Kristin, Konaha, and Kurenai smile at this sight. Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Trivia *The ran (蘭) in Ranmaru's name means orchid. Maru (丸) is a common name ending for Japanese boys' names meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle'. *Ranmaru's name derives from the famous historical character Mori Ranmaru 森蘭丸, 1565–21st June 1582), who was the W''akashū of daimyō Oda Nobunaga (織田信長, ''23rd June 1534–21st June 1582), one of the most important and famous people in the history of Japan. Ranmaru is well-known for his devotion, loyalty, and bravery, culminating in his seppuku upon Nobunaga's death. *In PartII of the anime series Ranmaru is shown to be a genin, which would put his hage at 12 years old. Given the time between that and his intial appearence, Ranmaru would have to be about eight or nine years old at his debute. *Even though he met Kristin first and therefore was closer to her, in PartII Ranmaru's appearence is more like Shikamaru's than Kristin's. Quotes Category:AnimeOC Category:Male OC Category:Cannon Character Category:Naruto OC